


Луна

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Глазные яблоки в окружении стального цвета синтетической плоти в упор уставились на Эрвина нечеловечески холодным взглядом. Так же равнодушно смотрела на Эрвина белесая поверхность Луны с мониторов внешнего обзора".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Луна

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skunsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skunsa).



> Ксенофилия.

_По безнадежному пути, по непонятным мне приметам  
Пусть повезет тебе найти то, что, сгорая, станет светом. ©_

В бункере лунной колонии было темно и холодно. Надсадно гудели установки микроклимата, гоняя сквозь фильтры разреженный, воняющий химией и гарью воздух. В низких коридорах с потолка падали крупные капли конденсата, шлюзы покрывала серебристая пленка инея.

Эрвин вздохнул, невольно окутавшись паром, удобнее перехватил тяжелый контейнер и поволок дальше, к своей жилой ячейке. Он порядком устал — двенадцать часов провел на поверхности Луны, роясь на свалке близ космодрома. Тогда с каждым новым автоматическим стартом ракеты почву потряхивало, накатывало густое облако пыли и разогревшегося газа, скрывая остовы искореженных шаттлов. Опасно было копаться в космических отходах, но другого способа добыть необходимые металлы и запчасти не было.

Эрвин остановился, тяжело дыша, и бросил у стены пустые кислородные баллоны, решив, что вернется за ними позже. Лампы с треском мигнули — в старом бункере коротило проводку. Свет то резко разгорался на полную мощность, то медленно затухал, а вентиляторы в трубах оглушительно шумели.

— Ханджи! — Эрвин коснулся браслета на запястье, включая переговорное устройство. — Ханджи, перезапусти реактор.

— Здравствуй, Эрвин! — сквозь помехи весело откликнулся низкий женский голос. — Проверю герметичность шлюзов и начну перезапуск. Как твоя вылазка? Ты не ранен?

— Все хорошо, — Эрвин уселся прямо на пол, опустив рядом с собой контейнер. — Я нашел его в шаттле, полном списанной техники.

— Кого «его»? — с вопросом Ханджи свет погас, и в непроглядной темноте коридора наступила тишина — на минуту отключились системы микроклимата.

— Андроида, — сняв перчатку, Эрвин утер испарину со лба и закашлялся.

В маленькой мастерской было тепло от дребезжащего портативного обогревателя. И душно — бактерии вырабатывали кислород в баллонах синтезатора, но система часто сбоила. Пока у Ханджи не получалось наладить быструю подачу углекислого газа в синтезатор и забор кислорода.

Шли часы, мигали красные цифры на электронном табло. Изувеченное, с вывернутыми под углом конечностями тело на стальном столе все больше напоминало человеческое. Кожи не было — к металлическим костям крепились разноцветные жгуты сухожилий и пласты гибких волокон, заменяющих дроиду мускулы. Волокна пронизывались тонкими трубками, по которым циркулировала синтетическая бледно-розовая кровь и густая псевдолимфа. Жидкости по трубкам гонял тикающий аппарат жизнеобеспечения. А сердце, еще незаконченное, лежало рядом с телом в плошке с голубоватой смесью.

Эрвин установил в свой правый глаз контактную линзу-микроскоп и осторожно ковырялся тонкой отверткой в левом коленном суставе андроида. Пружины никак не хотели подцепляться к тканям, отвертка проскальзывала и вязла в слизи, заполняющей полость сустава. Левая нога андроида была сильно повреждена — когда Эрвин принимался за работу, раздробленные смещенные кости торчали в разные стороны в клочках порванных мышц, а сустав походил на пищевое желе из походного пайка.

Но хуже всего дела обстояли с мозгом андроида, который, извлеченный из черепной коробки, сейчас плавал в сосуде. Компьютер медленно сканировал отделы мозга и не выдавал на экран ничего, кроме черноты и редких проблесков зеленых точек.

Мозг был мертв и уже давно. Считать с него записи памяти андроида не получалось — опять лишь темнота и редкие всполохи отдельных черно-белых картинок, как в старом немом кино.

Один раз, обернувшись на звуковой сигнал от компьютера, Эрвин увидел на мониторе лицо. Бородатое, с глубоко врезавшимися морщинами лицо — крупным планом рот с крепкими зубами, сухие потрескавшиеся губы растягиваются в кривой улыбке. И снова чернота.

— Прости, — Эрвин погладил андроида по щеке, которая была такой же температуры, как воздух в комнате. — Кажется, ты будешь хромать на левую ногу. Но, если мы с тобой заберемся в лабораторию у космодрома, то там, на складе, добудем новый сустав.

Открыв ящик, в ячейках которого покоились кибернетические глазные яблоки, Эрвин долго думал, какого цвета радужки выбрать для андроида? Зеленые напоминали бы о земной траве — слишком печально. Синие — о небе и море на родной планете. Карие были бы слишком похожи на теплого коньячного цвета глаза Ханджи.

Подцепив щипцами провода и вытянув их из глазниц, Эрвин присоединил к маленьким разъемам зрительных контуров киберглаза.

Прозрачные, очень светлые радужки, как кристаллы льда с крошечными черными точками зрачков. Глазные яблоки в окружении стального цвета синтетической плоти в упор уставились на Эрвина нечеловечески холодным взглядом. Так же равнодушно смотрела на Эрвина белесая поверхность Луны с мониторов внешнего обзора.

Осторожно поместив в развороченную грудину пульсирующие клапаны сердца, Эрвин свел металлические ребра и закрепил. Поверх долго пришивал и запаивал волокна мышц.

— Идем, — наконец Эрвин легко поднял андроида, прижал к груди. Тело весило около 630 ньютонов, но нагрузки Эрвин почти не ощущал, так как сработали усилители на его правой кибернетической руке.

Очень медленно Эрвин погрузил тело в чан с густой розоватой жидкостью, пахнущей эфирными маслами, расплавленной пластмассой и людской кровью.

— Эта смесь сформирует искусственную кожу, — объяснил Эрвин, обтирая ладони.

Он взял две пробирки с пигментами, встряхнул, размешивая осадок, и спросил у лежащего в чане андроида:

— Какого цвета кожу ты бы хотел? Смуглую, красноватую? Или, может быть, совсем бледную? Как светлая сторона Луны?.. Тебе все равно? Тогда пусть будет светлая.

Эрвин обращался к дроиду в мужском роде. Тело хоть и не имело половых признаков, но развитой мускулатурой, широкими плечами и узкими бедрами явно напоминало мужское. Да и просто Эрвину так захотелось.

Усевшись подле чана и установив таймер, он стал ждать, пока кожа облепит ткани мускулов. Процесс этот был долгим — семь земных часов. Как раз достаточно, чтобы отдохнуть и вновь приняться за починку мозга, который так и остался в сосуде.

— Здравствуй, Эрвин, — сквозь помехи радиосвязи звучал высокий мягкий голос Марии. — Здравствуй... В микрофон?.. Он настроен? Ох!

Она сдержанно рассмеялась:

— Никак не привыкну ко всей этой аппаратуре. Мне сказали, что нужно сначала называть дату и место вещания. Эрвин, сегодня 9 декабря 2025 года, я нахожусь в центре управления полетами космодрома Сина...

Эрвин открыл глаза, повел затекшими плечами, с трудом сообразил, что уснул, навалившись плечом на чан с андроидом.

Таймер показывал, что осталось еще два часа.

Голос Марии заполнял всю мастерскую:

— Я жду твоего возвращения на Землю... возвращения на Землю... на Землю...

Эрвин тяжело поднялся, подошел к пульту и попытался отключить звук. Эта запись радиовещания иногда прокручивалась сама собой после перезагрузок реактора.

— Нила повысили в должности, он теперь начальник имперской полиции, — с шипением и треском проигрывалась запись. — А Майк на войне. Но у него все хорошо, его отряд вдали от...

— Мария, пожалуйста, замолчи, — Эрвин смог лишь снизить звук до еле слышного шепота. Медленно отошел к пищевому синтезатору — темному металлическому коробу, крепящемуся к стене болтами. Синяя полоса индикатора показывала, что бактерии смогли собрать и отфильтровать целый стакан воды. Наконец-то можно было попить.

Космодром и станцию колонистов на Луне построили после того, как в глубоких кратерах был обнаружен лед водного происхождения. Но несколько лет назад, в годы пятой мировой войны, на Земле почти не осталось питьевой воды, а её синтез занимал так много времени, что решено было транспортировать лед с поверхности Луны. С тех пор льда на Луне почти не осталось, и воду можно было получить только с помощью зондов, которые собирали водород в поверхностных слоях пыли. Приходилось беречь питьё, фильтруя много-много циклов.

— Ханджи, — Эрвин сделал глоток и обратился с вопросом в никуда. — Ты видела иней на стенках шлюзов? Кажется, в водном синтезаторе есть микропротечки.

— Привет, Эрвин! — через всполохи шума долетел голос Ханджи. — Я сейчас проверяю систему микроклимата, скорее всего, дело в увлажнителе.

— Отключи его на время, — проведя языком по пересохшему рту, смакуя капли воды, хрипло сказал Эрвин.

— Боюсь, Эрвин, что надолго отключить не выйдет, иначе ты у меня превратишься в сушеную мумию, — Ханджи рассмеялась открыто, от всей души, совсем не так, как смеялась на радиозаписи нервничающая, что-то скрывающая Мария. — Хотя ты все равно скоро засохнешь, если мы не ускорим работу зондов.

Она умолкла, и раздался быстрый стук клавиш, напоминающий стрекот кузнечиков в высокой летней траве.

Эрвин раскрыл брикет с пищевой биомассой и отломил кусок желтоватого, тянущегося, как желе, вещества. Напомнил себе, что нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя предаваться ностальгии по Земле. И жалеть себя нельзя. Он прожевал ком биомассы — попалась сладкая, с ароматом земляники и сливок, — сглотнул через силу. Остался горьковатый привкус.

Таймер подал громкий отрывистый сигнал.

Эрвин вскинулся, разлепляя опухшие веки. Не сразу осознал, почему так затекли шея и спина — кажется, он опять отключался, на несколько часов впадал в прострацию. Это происходило с ним в последнее время все чаще и чаще. Вчера он вырубился, моясь в капсуле под ионным душем, и очнулся оттого, что крепко, с глухим стуком приложился головой о металлическую стенку.

Эрвин потер лицо руками — щеки горели, пересохшие губы потрескались. Склонился над чаном с андроидом и нахмурился, потому что явно передержал тело в растворе. Кроме кожи уже успели сформироваться зубы, ногти и волосы. И судя по длине прямых иссиня-черных волос, густые пряди которых плавали на поверхности, андроида нужно было достать из чана уже час назад.

— Прости меня, — Эрвин поднял тело, осторожно поддерживая кибернетической рукой. Раствор шумно заструился с повисших, отяжелевших от влаги черных волос. Стараясь не потревожить нежную, еще не успевшую затвердеть на воздухе кожу, Эрвин уложил андроида на стол и попросил Ханджи:

— Отправь раствор на фильтрацию.

— Вряд ли этакую химическую бурду можно будет пить, — задумчиво откликнулась она, явно параллельно занимаясь другими задачами. — Но я попробую использовать раствор для увлажнения воздуха. Не удивляйся, если будет вонять расплавленным пластиком.

В её обычно бодром голосе Эрвин уловил печаль:

— Ты не устала, Ханджи? Сменить тебя в командном центре?

— О нет, я полна сил! — она засмеялась и долго не могла остановиться, пока не сбилась на кашель. — Но, Эрвин, сделаешь кое-что для меня?

— Конечно, — согласился он, лезвием подтачивая отросшие, удивительно твердые ногти на руке андроида.

— Пройди психологический тест.

— Думаешь...

— Просто пройди его, — с нажимом произнесла Ханджи.

Эрвин покорно кивнул и, безотчетно сжав в руке жесткую ладонь андроида, поглаживая его пальцы, посмотрел на монитор.

В черноте и полной тишине сияла отраженными лучами светлая сторона Луны. Белая, изрытая кратерами, абсолютно статичная. Равнодушная.

— Здравствуйте, Эрвин Смит. С вами беседует стационарный электронный психологический анализатор. Пожалуйста, назовите сегодняшнюю дату, — текст появился на мониторе, и слова зазвучали приятным мужским голосом, напоминающим голос Майка.

— Здравствуйте, — Эрвин бездумно смотрел на свои ладони. — Две тысячи двадцать пятый год, девятое декабря.

— Сколько вы уже служите на базе Луна-104?

Эрвин долго молчал, из-за этого переливчатого баритона вспоминая Майка, с которым дружил с детства. Именно Майк всегда хотел пойти в межзвездный военный флот, отслужить в армии и стать космонавтом-исследователем. В шесть лет, когда они с Эрвином вечером возвращались из имперской младшей школы, Майк остановился и ткнул пальцем в черное зимнее небо. И с недетской серьезностью объяснил, что многие из сияющих звезд на самом деле погасли столетия назад, а лучи света все еще движутся к Земле, преодолевая бескрайние расстояния. «Мертвые звезды, — Майк сделал тогда страшные глаза. — А вот Луна, хоть и не мертвая звезда, но жуткая. Потому что у неё есть темная сторона».

Годами позже он позабыл об этом и сухо пояснял, что пошел во флот только потому, что там хорошо платят. Но Эрвин всё помнил. Когда вызывали добровольцев, поднял руку: хочу работать на лунной станции. К тому времени он не только дослужился до старшего лейтенанта, но и окончил курсы научного института. И даже пилотировал исследовательский крейсер до Титана, спутника планеты Сатурн. После серии испытаний Эрвина приняли. И теперь он был с Луной, а Луна была с ним. Каждый час, каждый день, каждый год...

— Эрвин?

Его плеча коснулся металлический манипулятор. Мягкий голос повторил вопрос:

— Сколько вы уже служите на базе Луна-104?

— Несколько лет, — Эрвин не был уверен.

— Сколько гуманоидов, полностью состоящих из биологических тканей, находится на станции?

— Два.

После минутного раздумья Эрвин поправил себя:

— Один. Ханджи. Потому что у меня синтетическая рука. Верно?

— Ответ частично верен, — прозвучало негромко. Манипулятор поглаживал по плечу, словно утешая.

Эрвин не удивился, увидев на экране крупную надпись «психологически нестабилен».

Стабильным на Луне была лишь автоматика космодрома, где не было ни единой живой души. Маленькие ракеты, которые раньше заполнялись добытым водородом, всё взлетали и взлетали в черное небо. И, наверное, будут так же стартовать еще целый земной год.

Эрвин, ладонью касаясь стены, брел в мастерскую, когда свет резко погас.

— Ханджи, это ты?

Медленно разгорелись тусклые красные аварийки, заливая коридор кровавым заревом. Смолк монотонный гул систем жизнеобеспечения — каждый шаг четко звучал в тишине.

— Ханджи?

С трудом отперев шлюз мастерской, который без автоматики отодвигался тяжело, поскрипывая в пазах, Эрвин заглянул в отсек. Но не смог ничего различить во мраке.

— Что с реактором, опять сбоит? — сам у себя спросил Эрвин, отстегнул от бедра фонарик и посветил в темноту. Луч скользнул по пустому столу — тело андроида пропало. Фонарь замигал, словно вот-вот разрядится. Эрвин мысленно выругался, опустился на пол и вслепую, на ощупь поискал дроида. Бывали случаи, когда готовые синтетические конечности конвульсивно подергивались, сокращались волокна мышц. Дроид мог дернуться и упасть. Но его не было и на полу, лишь мелкие детали, металлическая стружка и какие-то склизкие комки, похожие на сгустки свернувшейся крови.

Эрвин дрожащими руками раскрутил фонарик и достал из него фосфоресцирующую трубку. В неровном зеленом свете осмотрел отсек. Один из мониторов был разбит и валялся у стены под грудой инструментов, раскатились из перевернутого ящика глазные яблоки, откуда-то с потолка капала вязкая жидкость. Сосуд, в котором раньше плавал мозг дроида, пустым лежал на боку в луже раствора.

Прислонившись к стене, Эрвин устало закрыл глаза. Всё. Безразличная Луна довела его. Он видит то, чего не может быть.

Эрвин не помнил, как добрался до командного центра. Путь по коридорам, освещенным то алым сиянием аварийных ламп, то зеленым мерцанием фосфорной трубки, казался сновидением. Несколько раз, чувствуя головокружение, Эрвин опускался на корточки и пережидал, пока в голове хоть немного прояснится. Усталость и обезвоживание близко подвели его к той черте, за которой лишь беспамятство и смерть.

Он вошел в темный командный отсек, шлюз которого был распахнут, и просто уселся прямо на пол, вытянув ноги. Пару минут Эрвин отказывался верить своему зрению — такому мутному, что предметы расплывались.

Эрвин с трудом различал, что на столе у главного компьютера сидел андроид, проводами подключенный к терминалу. Длинные черные волосы лежали на светлых, словно светящихся в темноте костистых плечах, путались с кабелями. Лицо дроида было напряженным, губы поджаты, глаза закрыты.

— Эрвин... — еле различимо прозвучал голос Ханджи. — Он взломал мою защиту и переключил управление на себя. Считывает информацию с терминалов и подзаряжается от реактора.

— Как он мог активироваться без мозга в голове? — Эрвин тяжело сглотнул, он давно не пил, и каждый вдох царапал пересохшее горло.

— Это боевая модель. Даже если такому андроиду отрубят башку, он будет двигаться и выполнять задание. Крестцовый нервный центр — отличная штука, Эрвин, — Ханджи шептала так, словно боялась, что андроид услышит. — Система робота сама сделала рестарт и перезагрузилась с резервных дисков, когда тело восстановилось. Короче, он сам себе запихал мозги в голову.

— Он опасен? — Эрвин не представлял, что будет делать, если боевой андроид нападет на него. Наверное, будет умирать.

Ханджи молчала.

Эрвин с минуту наблюдал, как с потолка отсека падают черные хлопья пепла, и тупо соображал, что сейчас опять отключится. Плавно завалился на бок — щека коснулась гладкого прохладного пола. Сквозь наваливающуюся черноту еще мгновение различал светлые очертания неподвижного дроида. Бледного и безразличного, как Луна.

Эрвин очнулся, когда что-то холодное и мокрое коснулось его губ. Кто-то обнимал его за плечи и поил. Сделав пару глотков фильтрованной воды с привкусом пластика, Эрвин разлепил веки. Он ожидал увидеть Ханджи, но на него в упор, не мигая, смотрели серые, цвета льда глаза андроида.

— Спасибо, — хрипло выдохнул Эрвин.

Он лежал на койке в медотсеке, подсоединенный к аппарату, анализирующему физическое состояние. Свет горел ярко. Воздух был удивительно чистый, насыщенный кислородом и с нужной влажностью. Подле койки на низком столике стояла бутылка воды и плошка, пахнущая чем-то давно забытым, вроде натурального куриного бульона.

— Где Ханджи? — Эрвин попытался сесть. Но андроид надавил на его грудь, удерживая, и покачал головой. Его длинные волосы тяжелыми прядями мазнули по скуле Эрвина.

Он пальцем постучал по монитору анализатора, указывая на строчки: «Гипотензия, тахикардия, авитаминоз».

— Да, я знаю, — Эрвин лишь мельком кинул взгляд и повторил: — Ханджи?..

Губы андроида шевельнулись. Он произносил слова, но ничего не было слышно, будто его и Эрвина разделяла стеклянная стена. Андроид коснулся горла.

— У тебя были повреждены голосовые связки, а я проглядел, когда чинил?

Андроид кивнул.

— И твоё колено — ты хромаешь на левую ногу? — Эрвин следил за его лицом, но оно оставалось бесстрастным. — Прости, у меня нет нужных запчастей.

Андроид пожал плечами и что-то сказал. Эрвин, который когда-то давно учился читать по губам, с трудом, но разобрал:

«Отдыхай».

— Но...

«Я. Сказал. Отдыхай, — приказал дроид и ладонью закрыл рот Эрвину. — Молчи. Спи. Проснешься — ешь».

Эрвин уже выпил нечто, напоминающее куриный бульон, и задумчиво сидел на койке, когда шлюз открылся и вошел андроид.

Андроид был одет в старый летный комбинезон Эрвина. Штанины и рукава он подвернул, но это мало помогло, ведь дроид был сантиметров на тридцать ниже и не так мощно сложен. Свои черные волосы андроид состриг, выбрив затылок и виски, оставив лишь челку. Теперь он походил на живого человека — молодого мужчину, а не бесполого робота.

Он сунул в руки Эрвину лист бумаги, вырванный из книги. На белом поле было аккуратно выведено карандашом: «Тип: разведчик. Модификация: Аккерман. Личное имя: Ривай. Служил в имперском флоте — спецподразделение Отряд Рейса. За нарушение устава деактивирован и списан на свалку».

Эрвин некоторое время молчал, потом признался:

— Никогда не слышал о таком подразделении и о дроидах модификации Аккерман.

Добавил, протягивая руку:

— Но мне приятно с тобой познакомиться, Ривай. Я — Эрвин Смит.

Ривай коснулся его ладони и бережно сжал, словно боялся сломать ему пальцы.

— У меня механическая правая рука, — Эрвин накрыл левой его холодные костяшки. — На учениях отрезало лазером. Случайность.

Тонкие брови Ривая слегка нахмурились, он высвободился, взял листок и зашуршал карандашом.

«Твое лицо и имя мне знакомы по базам данных. Ты был капитаном крейсера «Крылья свободы». Ты — герой».

— Герой? — Эрвин сел и жадно отпил воды из бутылки, облизнул губы.

Грифель вновь зашуршал.

«Твой крейсер: исследования Титана».

Эрвин медленно кивнул. Корабль «Крылья свободы» доставил первую в истории человечества экспедицию на Титан, единственное тело в Солнечной системе, на поверхности которого есть жидкость. Экспедиция обнаружила простейшие живые организмы в подземных озерах. Удалось даже построить временную базу у одного из таких водоемов, в толще Титана, где температура была пригодна для обитания. На поверхности же при минус ста семидесяти градусах по Цельсию существование было невозможно.

Именно на Титан должны были отправиться корабли-ковчеги, спасающие людей с Земли, гибнущей после тотальной ядерной войны.

Эрвин застыл, глядя в пустоту.

Он прекрасно помнил последнее послание с Земли. Главнокомандующий Пиксис бодрым голосом объявил, что человечество будет спасено — астронавтам с базы Луны не о чем тревожиться. Пиксис тоже называл Эрвина и команду исследователей героями. Героями, которые теперь будут бессменно нести свою вахту на Луне как минимум пять лет. Пока за ними не вернутся обосновавшиеся на Титане люди. «Ждите, сыны Земли!» — гордо сказал Пиксис.

Сыны Земли ждали. Радиоэфир молчал. Шли годы. Никто так и не прилетел с Титана. А с поверхности Луны можно было наблюдать потемневшую мертвую Землю, изборожденную глубокими кратерами.

С тех пор на базе остались лишь Ханджи и Эрвин. Остальные не выдержали — улетели с космодрома на одной из ракет. Улетели в никуда. Сигналов от них не поступало уже два года.

— С Ханджи все в порядке? — Эрвин беспомощно коснулся плеча Ривая — он так давно не притрагивался к кому-то, похожему на человека. А этот необыкновенный дроид выглядел как человек и вел себя по-человечески.

«Дефрагментация, архивация, перезарузка», — быстро вывел Ривай и отложил исписанный лист. Указал на циферблат часов.

— Думаешь, мне нужно еще отдохнуть? — Эрвин не чувствовал усталости, а к мутному туману в голове давно привык.

Ривай кивнул, присоединил несколько капсул к шприц-пистолету и склонился к Эрвину. Отогнул ворот его комбинезона, плавно провел пальцами по шее и сделал укол.

«Ус-по-ко-и-тель-но-е», — по медленно движущимся губам прочел Эрвин.

Мир померк. Последнее, что увидел Эрвин, — голова Ривая, загораживающая мониторы с Луной. И внимательно смотрящие светлые глаза с неровными черными ресницами.

Эрвин проснулся и долго лежал, не шевелясь.

Он всегда знал, что совсем один на базе. Ханджи — лишь виртуальная копия человека, искусственный самообучающийся разум. Она нематериальна. Её внешность Эрвин придумал сам, а она только подыгрывала ему год за годом, боясь, что иначе одиночество сведет его с ума.

Он всегда знал, что больше не существует старого друга Майка. Нет и Марии — первой девушки, с которой Эрвин попытался встречаться. Потому что на Титане невозможно выжить при том уровне технологий, которым обладают люди.

Знал, что теперь последний человек в Солнечной системе — он, Эрвин Смит.

Существует только Эрвин Смит и бесконечный черный космос с мертвыми звездами и пустой планетой Земля.

Эрвин закрыл глаза.

Он вспоминал, как лежал на плоской кровле общежития военной академии. Рядом вытянулся Майк в помятой гимнастерке. Шумела темно-зеленая листва каштанов, вдали грохотали выстрелы на тренировочном полигоне, кричали перепуганные птицы. Майк смеялся, подтрунивал над Эрвином. Застенчивый Эрвин никак не решался подарить цветы Марии — девушке из центра управления полетами.

— Дослужусь до лейтенанта — сделаю ей предложение, — совершенно серьезно заявлял тогда Эрвин.

Майк со странной нежностью посмотрел на него и назвал дураком. Горячо шепнул на ухо, что, возможно, Эрвин и не по девушкам вовсе.

Они подрались тогда, катаясь по теплой, нагретой солнцем кровле. Но Майк свел всё к шутке. На него невозможно было подолгу сердиться.

А теперь всё, что осталось от Майка, — картинки в памяти Эрвина...

Эрвина с силой встряхнули, ухватив за ворот комбинезона. Пришлось открыть глаза.

Ривай беззвучно цедил слова, кажется, злясь.

— Ты не можешь злиться, — горько усмехнулся Эрвин ему в лицо. — Ты же просто машина, имитирующая человеческое поведение.

Ривай отпустил его, но только потому, что полез в карман за очередной записочкой.

Эрвину было даже неинтересно, что там. Он отвернулся.

Но Ривай сунул лист бумаги прямо ему под нос.

«Апатия. Депрессия. Эрвин!»

— Дай мне поспать. Я просто устал, — Эрвин смежил веки и провалился в черноту.

— Эрвин! — его едва слышно звала Ханджи. — Хватит спать, Эрвин.

Он открыл глаза, но лежал, слепо пялясь в белую стену.

Ему почему-то вспоминалась дрянная пшенная каша — желтоватая, с белесым налетом жира. Такую давали в столовке при летном корпусе, когда Эрвин и Майк были на первом году обучения. Гадостная на вкус, замешанная с тушенкой не первой свежести каша неплохо елась, если закусывать черным хлебом и запивать чаем. Особенно после изнурительных тренировок. Уже на следующий год кадетов, да и всех служащих космофлота, перевели на питание сублимированными продуктами — желеобразной массой. Белки, жиры, углеводы, витамины и минералы — все в оптимальной пропорции. И дешево. Но хотя бы на гражданке можно было раздобыть настоящие консервы. Сейчас Эрвин дорого бы дал за возможность хотя бы издали увидеть ту жирную пшенку...

— Эрвин, если ты не перестанешь вести себя, как зомби, я позову Ривая, — пригрозила Ханджи. — Слава всем выдуманным богам, что он нам помогает! Кажется, он так запрограммирован.

Эрвин закрыл уши ладонями. Он просто хотел погрузиться обратно в сон.

— Ты ведешь себя, как слабовольный идиот! — заорала Ханджи. — Ладно, спи. Даю тебе три часа. А потом за тобой придет Ривай. Ты его пока еще не знаешь, а вот я имела счастье пообщаться через свой сервер.

«Тоже мне угроза. Придет дроид — и что? Шею мне свернет? Так даже лучше будет — все это закончится», — Эрвин соскальзывал в мутный, одуряющий сон без сновидений.

Через три часа Эрвин стоял на коленях в коридоре у медотсека и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на свою окровавленную ладонь. В ладони лежали обломки выбитого зуба. По щеке горячим пятном разливался синяк. Десна кровоточила и саднила, колкая от остатков зуба.

— Хватит спать, Эрвин Смит, — донесся ирреальный электронный голос. Звучал он ровно и монотонно. Это говорил Ривай, вмонтировавший себе в шею передатчик.

— И хватит ныть, — Ривай встал на колени перед Эрвином и ухватил его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. — Сейчас я обработаю твою десну, а ты выслушаешь меня. И если, черт возьми, ты станешь перебивать — я снова ударю тебя.

— Синтетическая душа, — Ривай вколол анестезию и выковыривал из десны корень зуба. — Все дроиды модификации Аккерман — экспериментальные модели. Мы храним данные о личностных матрицах нескольких человек. И вместе эти матрицы формируют подобие души. Я не просто машина, Эрвин.

Эрвин хотел извиниться, но не мог говорить с пинцетом во рту.

— Я — как твоя подруга Ханджи. Только у неё одна имитирующая матрица, а у меня их три.

Окровавленные клочки ваты отправились в плошку.

— Я — компиляция разумов трех человек: ученого Гриши Йегера, капитана разведки Кенни Аккермана и его сестры, имени которой я не знаю.

Обеззараживающая жидкость щипала десну.

— Я могу переключаться между этими матрицами. Когда анализирую информацию, я — Гриша Йегер. Когда дерусь — Кенни Аккерман. Когда забочусь о тебе, я — сестра Кенни.

Так что ты не один, Эрвин. С тобой еще три человека и Ханджи.

Его жесткие ладони легли на скулы Эрвина:

— Хватит нытья. Раз ты живой — живи.

Эрвин чувствовал себя центром стремительно раскручивающейся спирали. Уже много лет ничего не происходило, а теперь мир вокруг него вращался все быстрее и быстрее. За такое было не жалко отдать коренной зуб.

— Эрвин! — радостным вскриком встретила Ханджи в командном отсеке. — Ривай обновил мои библиотеки. Я должна кое-что тебе показать. Кое-что потрясающе ужасное.

— Не томи, показывай, — Эрвин улыбнулся, садясь за монитор.

— Тут не до шуток, — сама Ханджи почему-то захохотала. — Ох, прости... Сам увидишь, короче. Снимки со зрительных сенсоров Ривая. Правда, качество плохое, потому что часть памяти потеряна.

Это были отдельные размытые стоп-кадры или дергающиеся короткие видеоролики без звука. Иногда обзор застилал дым или поднявшаяся от взрывов пыль. Иногда потеки крови. Ривай держал за руку умирающего человека, часть тела которого, казалось, обглодало животное с гигантскими челюстями. Человек, крупными чертами лица и светлыми волосами напоминающий Эрвина, что-то говорил с перекошенным от боли лицом, хватался за пальцы Ривая. Коротко конвульсивно дернулся и замер.

Ривай закрыл ему глаза и, не медля, подхватил странное оружие — два длинных, дюймов по сорок, клинка. Сквозь густой дым выбежал к парапету, посмотрел вниз с высоты десятиэтажного здания. По развороченной мостовой, сшибая фонари и сминая машины, шагали огромные уродливые твари, отдаленно напоминающие людей.

Ривай оттолкнулся от парапета и спрыгнул, в падении крутнулся волчком, выставив клинки и, словно штопор, прошил плоть ближайшей твари. В стороны полетели ошметки плоти и струи шипящей крови.

Картинка мигнула. Среди черноты возникло бородатое лицо мужчины, которого старили глубокие морщины у подвижного рта. Потрескавшиеся губы двигались.

— Это сам Кенни Аккерман, командующий Отряда Рейса, — тихо пояснила Ханджи. — Он приказывает Риваю отступить. Говорит, что жителей города уже не спасти.

— Он не отступил?

— Как видишь, — Ханджи быстро прокрутила множество кадров кровавой бойни. — Я так поняла, правительство проводило эксперименты с биологическим оружием и создало таких вот тварей, которые жрут людей.

Она вывела на экран раззявленную зубастую пасть:

— Похоже, на Титан по-быстрому улетели не только от ядерной войны и истощения ресурсов Земли, а потому что от радиации твари еще больше мутировали и расплодились. Правительство от нас скрывало. Ну, сам понимаешь, оно всегда что-то скрывает.

Эрвин некоторое время молчал, рассеянно разглядывая пасть на экране. И внезапная мысль заставила его сердце забиться так быстро, что стало больно.

— Ханджи... Ханджи, ты понимаешь, что это значит?.. Нет, погоди, а где Ривай?

— В ангаре. Сказал, что будет чинить вездеход... Эрвин, стой, мне-то скажи!

Эрвин вбежал в полутемный ангар, где рядами выстроились машины. Едва не сбил с ног Ривая, ковырявшегося в двигателе вездехода, ухватил за плечи и встряхнул:

— Земля... Там могут быть выжившие? Если все дело не в атомных взрывах, а в биологическом оружии?

— Осторожно, напорешься, — Ривай выключил лазерную отвертку.

— Даже облученная радиацией Земля с загаженной атмосферой лучше, чем Титан, — Эрвин все сильнее стискивал его плечи, сминал жесткую ткань комбинезона. — Люди могли выжить в подземных убежищах.

— Скорее всего, их всех уже сожрали хищные твари, — электронный голос не передавал эмоций, а лицо Ривая оставалось бесстрастным.

— Мы должны вернуться на Землю, — Эрвин не отступал. — Помоги мне.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Ривай. — Все, что угодно, лишь бы ты не лежал, как бревно, пялясь в потолок.

Он попытался отстраниться, но Эрвин не отпустил — обнял. Тело Ривая было твердым на ощупь и прохладным, но внутри тихо стучало и тикало — клапаны сокращались, как настоящее сердце.

Ривай не шевелился, позволяя прижиматься к себе:

— Починю вездеход — съездим на космодром, поищем запчасти, кислородные баллоны, воду и еду. Это нужно сделать в любом случае. Запасы истощены, тебе скоро будет нечего есть и нечем дышать.

Вездеход ехал очень медленно, бороздя колесами дюны реголита и огибая кратеры. На смотровых экранах была ослепительно-белая плоскость Луны и глубокое черное небо, усыпанное звездами.

В кабине стояла жара, слегка воняло горелым пластиком.

— Лучше надень шлем и включи подачу кислорода, — взъерошенный, чумазый от машинного масла Ривай казался злым и недовольным.

— Тебе ведь тоже нужен скафандр и шлем? — тревожно спросил Эрвин, хотя знал, что скафандры требуют точной подгонки, а Ривай такой маленький — ему не подойдет.

Кабину тряхнуло — машина одним колесом проехалась по камню и начала крениться на правый борт.

Ривай с усилием отжал заедающий рычаг, выравнивая вездеход:

— Да, скафандр нужен. Моя синтетическая кожа и капилляры могут быть повреждены перепадами температур и давления.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя, — Эрвин сказал это с наслаждением — ему уже много лет не приходилось тревожиться за кого-то, кроме себя.

— Эрвин, такими словами ты смущаешь мою женскую личностную матрицу, — Ривай глянул искоса.

— Поверни машину на шесть градусов влево, — Эрвин сверился с показаниями приборов.

И тихо добавил:

— Я нравлюсь этой женской личности?

— Она бы тебе так прямо не ответила, — Ривай скорректировал курс. — Но предупреждаю: не смей разбивать ей сердце, Эрвин.

Он, должно быть, шутил, но Эрвину не было смешно, скорее, грустно.

Вездеход полз вперед, а за ним стелилось облако белой пыли. По мониторам медленно перемещались Солнце и Земля, зависшие в космической черноте.

— Красиво, — признался Эрвин, впервые за долгие годы вспомнив то позабытое, по-детски наивное восхищение Луной. — Гляди, сейчас по левому борту будет огромный кратер. На его дне так холодно, что один из наших погиб, случайно свалившись туда.

Ривай смотрел не на кратер, а на Эрвина:

— Ты любишь космос и свои исследования сильнее, чем людей. Уверен, что хочешь на Землю к людям?

— Не уверен, — Эрвин улыбнулся. Не потому ли его тянуло на Землю, что она теперь так изменилась, что стала чужой, неизученной планетой? Было ли ему дело до человечества?

Он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким до такой степени, что готов был умереть. Его успокаивало гипотетическое существование людей. И близость Ривая.

У шлюза космодрома вездеход затормозил, подняв облако пыли.

— Сиди в кабине, а я выйду и открою ворота, — Ривай отстегнул ремни безопасности. — И шлем уже напяль, черт тебя подери.

— Ты не пойдешь, — Эрвин неловко сжал его локоть рукой в толстой перчатке. — Температура — плюс сто двадцать по Цельсию.

— А ты живой человек, — отрезал Ривай. — Меня легче чинить. Шлем надень!

Бредущий по неустойчивым слоям реголита Ривай казался ирреальным. Он плыл, едва касаясь почвы, словно слабое притяжение Луны вовсе на него не действовало — того и гляди взлетит и затеряется среди холодных огней звезд.

Ривай, двигаясь, как в замедленной съемке, помахал Эрвину и скользнул к шлюзу. Ухватился за рычаги отпирающего механизма и начал медленно, явно с трудом, поворачивать.

Эрвину хотелось закрыть глаза и не смотреть — даже с расстояния он видел, что кожа Ривая начала оплавляться. Эрвин не позволял себе отвести взгляд. Он знал, что Ривай делает это ради него.

Космодром был мертв. В его отсеках, расположенных в глубине, ниже уровня поверхности, не работали системы жизнеобеспечения, полностью отключилась вся автоматика. Функционировал лишь один резервный реактор. И компьютер в опечатанном отсеке, монотонно, раз за разом отправляющий в космос пустые ракеты.

Эрвин, подсвечивая путь фосфорной трубкой, быстро шел к складу космодрома. Схему коридоров он, к счастью, хорошо помнил.

Припадая на левую ногу, за ним следовал Ривай. Кожа его обгорела и висела клочьями. Обнажились мышцы — на руках они оплавились до металлических костей.

— Прости меня, — шепнул Эрвин, безуспешно пытаясь отпереть огромный шлюз склада. Шлюз не поддавался и, судя по всему, его можно было открыть, лишь разрезав лазером. Но такого мощного резака у них не было, так что операция заняла бы часов двенадцать. Эрвину пришлось бы менять баллоны с кислородом, чтобы не задохнуться.

Ривай грубо отодвинул его плечом. Молча, потому что передатчик на шее сгорел, подцепил голой фалангой пальца крышку электронного замка, вытащил наружу провода. Несколько мгновений перебирал их и рассматривал, щурясь. Эрвин понял, что у Ривая сбилась фокусировка глаз, а на ощупь он не может определить нужный провод, потому что на пальцах больше нет мышечных волокон, которые передают тактильные ощущения.

— Вот этот, — Эрвин вытянул один из проводов. — Если через него пропустить ток, то можно будет подключиться к электронике замка и взломать код.

Он не знал, воспринимает ли Ривай радиосигналы из передатчика шлема — слышит ли голос. Но старался говорить спокойно, хотя его всё сильнее трясло при взгляде на Ривая. Тот кое-как вставил провод в паз на шее и уткнулся лбом в стену. Плечи его вздрагивали, словно он плачет, хотя это были лишь спазмы от передачи электрических импульсов.

Шлюз начал сдвигаться дюйм за дюймом.

— Ривай, — Эрвин склонился к нему и увидел, как по щеке стекают, падают на пол черные маслянистые капли. — Тебе... больно?

Ривай отрицательно покачал головой и показал большой палец: все отлично.

Эрвин не поверил.

И четко осознал: полет на долбаную ядерную Землю не стоит и одной слезы андроида.

Без Ривая Эрвин бы не справился. Он никогда не дотащил бы до вездехода ящики с запчастями, баллоны с бактериями, вырабатывающими кислород, и запаянные мешки с сухими концентратами.

И не потому, что это было физически невозможно. А потому, что раньше Эрвин не хотел жить так сильно. Сейчас же ему совсем не хотелось сдаваться и умирать. Ему нужно было починить Ривая.

На обратном пути в вездеходе Ривай уступил Эрвину вести машину. Сам же закрыл глаза, безвольно вытянул руки вдоль тела.

— Ты как? — Эрвин стащил шлем и утер потное лицо жестким горячим рукавом.

Оплавленные губы Ривая шевельнулись и замерли.

Эрвин испуганно встрепенулся, снял перчатку и дрожащими пальцами попытался прощупать пульс на шее Ривая. Механическое сердце билось, но медленно, будто неохотно.

— Я тебя отремонтирую. Я все исправлю, — шепотом пообещал Эрвин, тяжело дыша.

Эрвин не помнил, как они доехали, все смешалось. В памяти ярко запечатлелся только один момент: он на руках несет Ривая к мастерской. И шепчет ему глупые нежные слова, и просит не оставлять одного на Луне, и говорит что сломается-потеряется без него.

Впервые они так непринужденно и весело обсуждали то, что на Землю вернуться невозможно.

— Ханджи, вот ты бы смогла сделать нужные расчеты, чтобы наш шаттл не пролетел мимо Земли, не сгорел в атмосфере и удачно приземлился? — Эрвин сидел на краю чана, в который было погружено тело Ривая.

Ханджи отозвалась, не задумываясь:

— Это сложно. Сам понимаешь, что обычно данные телеметрии обрабатывает центр управления полетами Земли и задает нужные координаты. Учитывая, что никакого центра больше не существует, да и поверхность Земли сильно изменилась... Эрвин, шаттл не проскочит мимо планеты, но вряд ли мы сможем вовремя скорректировать угловую скорость — обуглимся в атмосфере и шлепнемся, как пережаренная индейка. Или врежемся в поверхность. Или плюхнемся в океан, если там еще есть океан, — это в лучшем случае.

Они засмеялись, хотя шутка была — так себе.

— Спасибо, Ханджи, — Эрвин сквозь толщу раствора смотрел на обнаженное, медленно покрывающееся новой кожей тело Ривая. Ответно на него смотрели распахнутые светлые глаза.

— За что спасибо-то? — хмыкнула Ханджи. — Я тебе никакой надежды не оставила.

— Вот за это и спасибо, — Эрвину дышалось легко, улыбка растягивала губы. — Что ж, буду заниматься наукой и изучать проклятую Луну.

— Она ж тебе осточертела еще года два назад.

— Сегодня я видел её из вездехода. Она прекрасна, — одним плавным движением Эрвин поднял Ривая из чана и уложил на стол. — И я не готов больше рисковать Риваем или тобой, Ханджи.

— Значит — на фиг выжившее человечество?

— На фиг.

— Да ну? — подначивала Ханджи.

— Ну да.

Они ржали до слез и хриплого кашля.

Ривай перезагружался так долго, что Эрвин начал тревожиться. Он уже успел состричь его вновь отросшие от раствора ногти и обкорнать густые волосы. Лишь спустя двенадцать часов по телу андроида прошла дрожь, глаза распахнулись, зрачки сузились, фокусируя взгляд. Ривай жестом попросил подключить его к базам данных компьютера. Показал большой палец, мол, не волнуйся, Эрвин. И снова закрыл глаза.

Эрвин устроился на полу, подложив под голову старый комбинезон, и заснул. Не хотелось покидать Ривая.

— Что ты делаешь? — Эрвин щурился спросонья. Ривай сидел спиной к нему и ковырял сам себя отверткой.

— Апгрейд, — послышался незнакомый, низкий хрипловатый голос. — Я отладил свои речевые модули. А теперь хочу присоединить к себе запчасти от секс-бота.

— Секс-бота?

Эрвин не трахался уже много лет. Раньше он мог бы попытаться закрутить роман с одной из женщин-ученых на станции или использовать секс-бота — жалкое подобие человека с довольно реалистичными искусственными половыми органами. Но с женщинами как-то не клеилось, а боты вызывали лишь глухую тоску и отторжение. Эрвин втихую дрочил один.

— Зачем ты?..

— Я хочу иметь свой собственный половой орган, — не отвлекаясь, объяснил Ривай. — А так же отверстия, в которые можно вводить член сексуального партнера.

Он обернулся через плечо:

— Две из моих матриц мужские. Но одна — женская. Поэтому, если ты захочешь, я сделаю себе груди и...

— Не нужно груди, — Эрвин неуклюже поднялся с пола — спина затекла.

— Я нравлюсь тебе мужчиной? — Ривай соскользнул со стола и показал на свой небольшой аккуратный член, идеально подходящий к его миниатюрному телу. — Отвращения нет?

На первый вопрос Эрвин кивнул, на второй помотал головой. Слов у него не было.

Ривай молча обнял его за шею, так бережно, словно боялся одним неверным движением смять позвоночник.

Обнаженные лопатки холодил металлический стол. Пальцы, поглаживающие твердый член Эрвина, были ледяными. Эрвин неотрывно смотрел на Ривая, устроившегося на его бедрах, приятно тяжелого, гладкого, как шелк.

— Я могу стать горячим, если ты захочешь, — указательный палец Ривая изучающе скользнул по головке. — Тридцать семь градусов?

— Не нужно.

Эрвину по большому счету было все равно, горячий Ривай или холодный. И есть ли у него вообще половые органы, или с ним можно только обниматься и целовать безвкусные губы. Главное — это был Ривай. Чувствуя, как он медленно опускается, принимая в себя напряженный ствол — сразу до основания, Эрвин тихо застонал. Внутри было узко, но так скользко от лубриканта, что член входил легко.

— Не слишком туго? — Ривай оперся ладонями о вздымающуюся грудь Эрвина, приподнялся и вновь насадился: синтетическая смазка стекала густыми каплями. — Я могу регулировать натяжение.

Он мягко скользил по члену и спрашивал, все ли делает правильно. Действовал неуверенно, потому что знал о человеческом сексе только в теории. Выглядел печальным и немного растерянным. Уголки губ были опущены, брови хмурились, словно он испытывал боль.

— Остановись, — Эрвин ласково провел по его бедру, чувствуя под искусственной кожей напряженные мышцы.

— Что я делаю не так?

— Все так, но позволь мне быть сверху, — Эрвин опрокинул его спиной на стол, вжался в твердое угловатое тело. — Скажи, как я могу сделать приятно тебе? Ты ведь сейчас не получаешь никакого удовольствия.

— Приятно мне? — Ривай замер под ним, широко раздвинув ноги.

Он долго молчал и смотрел в пустоту, автоматически вздрагивая от размашистых движений Эрвина. Как кукла секс-бот.

— Я остановлюсь и не кончу, если ты не скажешь, — хрипло выдохнул Эрвин, носом уткнувшись в его бритый висок.

И Ривай сознался:

— Помнишь, я отключился в вездеходе, и ты нес меня на руках в мастерскую?

Эрвин помнил.

— Ты говорил мне всякие нежности, а я все слышал, — голос Ривая дрожал. — Скажи мне это еще раз, Эрвин. Мне было так приятно. Мне никто такого никогда не говорил.

Горячим шепотом на ухо Эрвин рассказывал ему пошлости и глупости, отрывисто произносил беспомощно ласковые слова. Двигался в его тесном искусственном теле, которое постепенно начинало разогреваться. Губами поймал нить пульса на шее — сердце Ривая билось быстро-быстро. Ривай внезапно коротко вскрикнул и плотно обхватил коленями бока Эрвина:

— Кончи в меня. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, черт возьми!

Эрвин стер со стола капли смазки и спермы. Посмотрел куда-то между острых лопаток Ривая, застегивающего комбинезон. Сказал негромко:

— Ради меня ты симулировал оргазм. Спасибо.

— Я не совсем симулировал, — он не оборачивался. — Есть что-то кроме фрикций и семяизвержения.

Эрвин из-за его плеча бросил взгляд на мониторы.

Белая поверхность Луны в ответ уставилась темными провалами кратеров.

— Чего бы ты хотел, Ривай? Ты согласен жить со мной на Луне всю мою человеческую жизнь?

— Да, — Ривай наконец-то посмотрел на него.

— Это выбор твоей синтетической души, или ты так запрограммирован?

— Мне все равно некуда от тебя деваться, — он подступил вплотную. — И ты мне интересен, неужели не ясно? И если тебя волнуют мои личные желания, то слушай...

— Доволен? — с улыбкой спросил Эрвин.

— Вполне, — Ривай, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел в командном центре. На мониторы проецировалась сеть новых вышек радиовещания. Последнюю вышку они шесть часов назад оттащили вездеходом на нужную точку и, порядком повозившись, установили. Теперь непрерывно на всех частотах в дальний космос шли сигналы, передающие координаты Луны относительно Солнца и Земли. И если где-то есть разумные и технически развитые формы жизни — сигнал будет принят и расшифрован. Пусть даже он долетит до обитаемых планет лишь через миллиарды лет, уже после того, как Солнце обратится в красного гиганта. Не важно. Главное, сигнал когда-нибудь будет услышан.

Эрвин приблизился и опустился перед Риваем на колени, уткнулся лбом в его бедро, обтянутое грубой тканью комбинезона.

— Ты не один, — Ривай положил ладонь на плечо Эрвина.

Они долго молчали. И лишь радиосигналы говорили за них с космосом.


End file.
